


Numb Ecstasy

by Tired_Mixtape



Series: My Original Narratives [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cigarettes, Drabble, Gen, Mental Health Issues, POV Second Person, Reflection, Smoking, Substance Abuse, high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_Mixtape/pseuds/Tired_Mixtape
Summary: Eventually, the small fuse had been burned down to nothing, and you were abandoned to stare at the stipple coated ceiling by yourself.
Series: My Original Narratives [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793668
Kudos: 1





	Numb Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> If you like having songs that set the mood or go along with fics as you read, the song for this chapter is [Stuff is Way](https://youtu.be/Z58IulCjZkA) by They Might Be Giants or, if you don't like lyrics, [this one](https://youtu.be/u_sRIARakXw) works too. Of course it’s not needed to read this.  
> Inspired by my own experiences with cigarettes and written while experiencing an extreme craving. If you’re currently trying to quit, or find content like this triggering in any way, I might recommend not reading this. Even just reading this for the first time in a couple months of not smoking, I’m finding myself craving a dart.

The dingy mess of smoke streamed from your nostrils in a heavy exhale, and you observed the dirty grey swirl in the air around you. You glanced at the burning stub in your hand, and brought it close to your face as if you were some sort of scientist inspecting a specimen. Tentatively, you tapped the glowing ashes with your index finger. Hissing, you quickly retracted your hand and plunged the offended finger into your mouth.

With the burn satisfied for the time being, your gaze began to drift again. Your walls had been a crisp white earlier this year, but had recently begun to yellow. Luckily, at this point, it could still pass for a soft eggshell tone if you tried to keep a positive outlook.

You liked to think of yourself as an optimist.

Singed finger completely out of mind now, you brought the dart to your mouth once more and inhaled. It was so natural, the way it burned in your lungs. You held it in for a bit before releasing it once more, as if hesitating to say goodbye to an old friend. This time, the smoke made its exit through your lips and infected the already musky air of your room.

You felt the slight head high, as if your brain was sloshing around inside your skull. Sighing and content, you flopped back onto the bed, Without looking, you tapped off the excess ashes into the tray on your nightstand, before greedily taking another puff. Blowing it towards the ceiling, you were mesmerized by the way the smoke danced in the air before dissipating completely.

Another puff, another swirly design to distract your glazed mind. Eventually, the small fuse had been burned down to nothing, and you were abandoned to stare at the stipple coated ceiling by yourself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please Critique. I'm not a sensitive writer at all and I'll listen to any and all feedback. I really want to improve.


End file.
